Together Forever?
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Natsu finally asks Lucy to marry him.


Together Forever?

By: juvia0613 (aka FayeValentine00)

* * *

"Natsu!"

Lucy called his name as she chased him down the main road of Magnolia, along the river. "Nat-Suuuu… Where are we going?!"

The Dragon Slayer just laughed merrily as he continued racing through town until they'd reached the outskirts and ultimately ended up in the hills outside of the city. When Natsu finally stopped running, he turned to Lucy with a huge smile that melted her heart. Even after all the years they'd been partners, Natsu still had that effect on her.

* * *

The whole chase had started earlier in the afternoon when the pink-haired man had shown up in Lucy's apartment complaining of boredom. Natsu told her that Happy was busy, so she needed to spend the day with him. Lucy couldn't imagine what Happy would have been doing without Natsu but it didn't really matter. Honestly, she was excited to have some alone time with Natsu, even if it didn't mean anything special to him.

First, they'd gone to eat at a restaurant in town because Natsu'd said he was pissed at Gray and didn't want to see him so the guildhall was out. That'd struck Lucy as a little odd because she'd seen the men talking about something earlier that day and everything had seemed fine but, whatever. The guys had that sort of relationship anyway so she didn't put much thought into it.

Next, they'd gone shopping for some writing supplies that Lucy needed. To her surprise, Natsu had insisted on paying for it. They'd just gotten paid for their last job so it wasn't like Lucy couldn't afford it but, since it seemed important to Natsu, she'd acquiesced.

After that, they just wandered around town, talking. It was so rare to have down time like that and she intended to savor the moment. If Lucy was being candid, she wasn't 100% sure what she should call her relationship with Natsu. They were absolutely more than friends, but less than lovers. Somehow, they'd built a wall in their relationship and neither knew how to tear it down.

Finally, when the sun was setting, Natsu pointed across the horizon and said, "Lucy, look!"

As soon as she'd turned her head to follow his lead, he'd flipped up her skirt and run away laughing. At first she'd been embarrassed, but, as usual, Lucy fell into his trap and ended up chasing Natsu all the way out of town.

* * *

When she finally came to a stop beside him, the Celestial Spirit mage was winded. Lucy had to lean over and brace herself on her knees until she could catch her breath. It made her feel a tiny bit better that Natsu was breathing hard too.

"I'm… going to… kill you," she got out between gasps but Lucy's laughter made the words weightless.

"Hey, Lucy…" Natsu's voice was surprisingly tender. "Look up."

Without question, Lucy did as he instructed. Her reaction was immediate, her gasp audible. The sun must have finished setting during their run and only then did she realize that it was a clear, moonless night. Now that they'd moved above the city lights, the sky was filled with millions upon millions of beautiful twinkling stars.

"Wow!" Lucy felt her face light up and when she turned to Natsu, he returned her smile. "It's beautiful! Is this why you raced me all the way out here?" The awe in her voice was unmistakable.

"Partly," He admitted. "I thought you'd like it." Lucy noticed that Natsu shifted a little, nervously, but she was too wrapped up in the moment to pay proper attention.

"I love it," she confirmed quickly. Lucy was just about to turn her gaze back to the sky when Natsu took her by the hand and when their eyes met, her heart stopped. There was something in his expression that told her this was serious. Every muscle in Lucy's body froze. "N-Natsu?"

"S-So…" The Dragon Slayer fidgeted slightly, but his eyes never left hers. "Do you remember that time I told you we'd be together forever?"

How could she ever forget that day?! "Y-Yes," Lucy managed carefully, having no idea where this was headed.

"We should get married." Natsu's face was bright red by then and he'd said the words so quickly that Lucy was genuinely sure she'd misheard him.

"I'm sorry. What?", she whispered, barely audibly. The blonde-haired woman legitimately thought she might pass out.

"So, I thought... since we'll always be together, we should get married."

It surprised Lucy that there wasn't smoke coming out of his ears. She'd later swear that it was the most nervous that Natsu had ever looked in his life. The obvious answer was on the tip of her tongue. There was literally nothing else in the world that she wanted more but weren't they doing this out of order. Without thinking, Lucy blurted out the one thought she hadn't meant to share.

"You've never even said you love me."

Dammit, Lucy! That wasn't what she'd meant to say at all! She instantly wished she could kick herself but Natsu just laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He had her there. Lucy knew that Natsu loved her. You'd have to be a moron not see it. Besides, the exact same thing could be said about her. "Y-yes."

"So, are you gonna marry me?" he asked again, his nervousness fading away and his smile returning.

Lucy felt tears well in her eyes as she nodded, this time giving the answer she'd meant to give all along. "Of course."

Then, before she even realized that she was doing, Lucy pounced, kissing Natsu full on the lips for the first time. What started as a peck, morphed into a flurry of hands and mouths. Neither had ever been happier.

When they finally had to come back to the real world, Natsu pulled away enough to look the Celestial Spirit mage in the eyes again. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

Lucy felt something brush against her hand and when she brought her hand up to investigate, she was wearing a simple gold band on her left ring finger.

"Together forever?", Lucy asked, breaking into a smile that rivaled Natsu's.

"Of course!"


End file.
